This invention relates to a solid phosphoric acid catalyst composite that is characterized in that 25.0 percent or less of the total catalyst pore volume consists of pores having a diameter of 10,000 .ANG. or greater.
Solid phosphoric acid is the name which has come into use for a calcined mixture of an acid of phosphorus and a porous binder material such as kieselguhr, infusorial earth, and diatomaceous earth. Solid phosphoric acid catalysts for years have been virtually the only catalysts effective in the polymerization of normally gaseous olefins to form normally liquid hydrocarbons. Mixtures of propane and propylene, butane and butylene, and ethane and ethylene are the chief feedstocks to the polymerization process. Additionally, solid phosphoric acid catalysts are very useful in catalyzing the alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with aliphatic hydrocarbons. Especially for alkylating benzene with propylene to produce cumene.